<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TXT Oneshots by TotallyNotSuspicious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864011">TXT Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotSuspicious/pseuds/TotallyNotSuspicious'>TotallyNotSuspicious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Swap, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, soft bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotSuspicious/pseuds/TotallyNotSuspicious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little oneshots of TXT (but ageswapped)</p><p>(so Huening Kai is the oldest and Yeonjun is the youngest)</p><p>(PS. There will be snapshots of BTS in this fic, but they're not ageswapped like TXT are)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bangtan Boys | BTS Ensemble &amp; TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble, Choi Beomgyu &amp; Choi Soobin &amp; Choi Yeonjun &amp; Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aish~ Maknaes~ Hyungs~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uuuuuuuuuummmmmmmm hi</p><p>I had this idea and I was like,,,,,, hey,,,,,,,,, why not,,,,,,,,,,</p><p>So here I am.</p><p>TXT are ageswapped in this so in order from oldest to youngest: Huening Kai, Taehyun, Beomgyu, Soobin, Yeonjun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aigoo~" Beomgyu cooed.</p><p>"Hyung~ Stop it~" Soobin whined.</p><p>"So cute~" Beomgyu snickered.</p><p>Yeonjun watched as he inched away from his hyungs, eyeing them warily.</p><p>Soobin pouted as Beomgyu continued to pinch his cheeks. "Taehyunnie-hyung~ make him stop!" Soobin begged the elder, but said man turned a blind eye.</p><p>Yeonjun looked away, not daring to look back less his cheeks be pinched, too. In the end, though, he met his demise to the eldest of their group.</p><p>"Agh," Yeonjun scowled.</p><p>"Cute~" Huening Kai cooed.</p><p>"Yah! I'm not cute. I'm cool," Yeonjun protested indignantly.</p><p>"Sure," Beomgyu hummed.</p><p>Soobin bit him.</p><p>Beomgyu pulled his hand away as if burned, a look of shock on his face.</p><p>Meanwhile, Yeonjun punched Huening Kai, causing the older to wheeze and crumple to the ground.</p><p>"Aish~ Maknaes~" Beomgyu groaned.</p><p>Taehyun rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You fools," he muttered.</p><p>(Anyone know that? Get it? "You fools"? No? Okay... Moving on...)</p><p>"Hyungs are so annoying," Yeonjun grumbled.</p><p>"Yeah," Soobin nodded.</p><p>"Yah! Respect your hyungs!" Beomgyu said, before bursting out in laughter. Huening Kai joined him.</p><p>The rest rolled their eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uuuuhhhhhh introductory oneshot?asdfghjkl it was horrible but I couldn't think of anything.......</p><p>I don't mind taking requests but uuuuuuhhhhh might take me a while hahahaha</p><p>(Also their ages 'cause I forgot:<br/>Huening Kai- 20<br/>Taehyun- 20<br/>Beomgyu- 19<br/>Soobin- 18<br/>Yeonjun- 18)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bread!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Soobin and Yeonjun fighting over bread.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello and welcome to Let's Get This Bread</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soobin held in a disappointed pout. He's 18 years old, he should not be pouting. Especially not in front of so many MOAs during their V-Live. But he couldn't help it. It's all Yeonjun's fault! Yeonjun took the last bread. <em>His </em>last bread. Soobin refused to let the maknae get away with it.</p><p>"Yeonjun-ah~" he whined. "My bread~"</p><p>Yeonjun, the savage, chewed on <em>his</em> bread more loudly, exaggeratedly opening his moth wide to show the wet and saliva infected pieces of bread in there.</p><p>Soobin launched himself at the maknae as their hyungs continued on chatting to the camera. They ignored the comments about Soobin and Yeonjun's scuffle.</p><p>"Why~" Soobin pouted. "It was my bread!"</p><p>"I got it, I eat it, so it's mine now. Bread is my food to eat now," Yeonjun argued, bread crumbs dangerously close to flying out of his mouth.</p><p>"Ew, Yeonjunnie! Close your mouth when you're eating!" Soobin grimaced, leaning away from the maknae.</p><p>Yeonjun shrugged, chewing on the last remnants of bread as Soobin watched sadly.</p><p>Soobin really wanted his giant bread plush that one fan gifted him at a fan meet. It would make him feel better. Sadly, he wasn't at the dorms.</p><p>"Bread~" he groaned, falling on top of Yeonjun.</p><p>"Yah!" Yeonjun shouted as Soobin leaned all his weight on the maknae.</p><p>"This is your penalty," Soobin said jokingly. "We're staying like this."</p><p>"You're heavy!" Yeonjun whined.</p><p>"Yah! I am not!" Soobin exclaimed, before rolling and hugging Yeonjun on the floor.</p><p>"Aish, this hyung," Yeonjun complained, before hugging back.</p><p>"MOA~ don't focus on Soobin and Yeonjun-ah," Beomgyu said. "They're not important."</p><p>"What are they doing...?" Taehyun turns his head to see the two maknaes on the floor.</p><p>Huening Kai laughs. "Cute~" he cooed.</p><p>"I'm not cute," Yeonjun grumbled.</p><p>"All the fans are calling you cute," Huening Kai grinned. "Cute maknaes~"</p><p>Soobin cuddled closer to Yeonjun, pouting.</p><p>"I want my bread," he mumbled.</p><p>"I had it first, it was mine," Yeonjun argued.</p><p>"It was <em>my</em> bread," Soobin frowned.</p><p>"It was food, and it was <em>mine</em>," Yeonjun retorted.</p><p>"Ay ay ay," Taehyun rolled his eyes. "It was just bread. Stop arguing. We'll buy you both bread next time."</p><p>Beomgyu cackled as Yeonjun and Soobin pouted at each other.</p><p>"Now, MOAs, back to questions..." Taehyun muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>awsedrgyuhjikol what am I doing</p><p>Is this oneshot even good? Does whoever even read this actually like it? I mean asdfghjkl</p><p>What am I even writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Probably Taehyun, to Soobin: HEY, YOU KNOW, YOU'RE JUST, YOU, YOU'RE AMAZING. JUST. TOP BEST LEADER OF THIS GENERATION.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soobin: Hey-</p><p>Taehyun: AMAZING. BEST. TOP 👏 LEADER 👏 OF 👏 THIS 👏 GENERATION. BEST 👏 LEADER 👏 EVER. YOU 👏 DESERVE 👏 EVERYTHING. AMAZING 👏 BUNNY 🐰 LEADER.</p><p>Soobin: I-</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taehyun obviously loves Soobin v much and will always announce it whenever he gets the chance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TXT were on another variety show. Currently, they were sitting and talking about what they thought were each other's best qualities.</p><p>"Uh," Soobin stalled, attempting to think of something. "Huening Kai is very cute and playful. I like playing with him and hugging him."</p><p>Huening Kai grinned, hugging Soobin. Soobin hugged back with one arm.</p><p>"Taehyunnie, he... he's very quiet, and he's a good listener. I like spending time with him when I want peace or calm."</p><p>Taehyun nodded.</p><p>"For Beomgyu-ah..."</p><p>Beomgyu snorted at the informality.</p><p>"...He's fun to mess and tease with. He's pretty easy going and laidback, so I feel like I can be a bit more informal with him."</p><p>Beomgyu smirked, clapping Soobin on the back.</p><p>"For Yeonjun... well, we have a lot of fun. We're close, and I like that's he's closer to my age. It's fun to talk, and it's also helpful that we can talk about homework... especially math."</p><p>The members and interviewer laughed.</p><p>The camera moved to the next member, until it finally reached Taehyun. He rattled on until he got to Soobin.</p><p>"For Soobin-ah... well, I think he's a great leader. He listens to us and our problems, and he's always worrying over us and making sure we're healthy and taken care of. It's very cute.."</p><p>Soobin blushed, smiling as Taehyun continued on.</p><p>"I feel like he doubts himself as a leader, but I think he's doing a good job. He works hard, and he's always patient and willing to listen to what we have to say. He cares, and he supports each and every one of us. I think it makes him an amazing leader. In fact, I think he's the best leader of this generation. I couldn't have asked for a better leader."</p><p>"Hyung..." Soobin whined, embarrassed and attempting to stop the older from continuing on.</p><p>The others laughed as Soobin hid his face behind his hands.</p><p>"Taehyunnie-hyung talks a lot about how great a leader Soobin-ah is," Yeonjun said. "It's always nice to listen to. I agree with him."</p><p>"Ah..." Soobin smacked Yeonjun in the arm as his ears turned pink.</p><p>"He's blushing!" The interviewer pointed out.</p><p>"No~" Soobin whined.</p><p>Why did Taehyun always talk about his subject? It was embarrassing!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wasedrftgyuhjikl Soobin being embarrassed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beomgyu- hyung or maknae? Which line is he in?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hyung? Maknae? Which line is Beomgyu in?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eh? Beomgyu-hyung?" Yeonjun muttered.</p><p>TXT were currently doing a V-Live, and a fan had asked a famous question regarding a topic debated for a long while.</p><p>
  <em>Is Beomgyu in the hyung line or maknae line?</em>
</p><p>"Uuuuuhhhhhhh," Huening Kai drawled. "Maknae line?"</p><p>"Yeah," Taehyun nodded.</p><p>"Yah!" Beomgyu shouted. "I should be in hyung line! I'm a hyung!"</p><p>"But you act like a maknae!" Huening Kai refuted.</p><p>Soobin and Yeonjun looked at each other.</p><p>"He's in hyung line," Yeonjun said. "I don't want him with us."</p><p>"YAH!" Beomgyu yelled.</p><p>"He's not a part of us," Soobin teased.</p><p>Beomgyu stared at him in disappointment.</p><p>The members of Tomorrow by Together argued for quite a while before Soobin startled.</p><p>"Ah!" Soobin exclaimed. "Beomgyu-ah isn't in hyung line or maknae line!"</p><p>"Eh? How?" Yeonjun asked.</p><p>"He's Beomgyu line!" Soobin said. "That way, he's not a hyung or a maknae! He doesn't belong with either of us!"</p><p>"Yah..." Beomgyu sighed.</p><p>"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" The other members agreed, clapping and nodding.</p><p>Beomgyu looked at the camera, disappointment etched on his face.</p><p>"I'm a hyung," he mouthed.</p><p>"There you have it, MOAs! Beomgyu is in Beomgyu line!" Huening Kai announced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Yeonjun, Social Butterfly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehe... It's been a while...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome home, traitor," Beomgyu said accusingly.</p><p>"I can't believe this," Huening Kai shook his head.</p><p>"I can explain," Yeonjun tried.</p><p>"Nothing will explain this," Soobin argued.</p><p>Taehyun stared.</p><p>"I can't help it!" Yeonjun exclaimed. "He my friend! Just my friend! He'll never be a bro like you guys!"</p><p>"Then explain!" Beomgyu shouted. "Why he called you his bro!"</p><p>Beomgyu pointed to his phone, which had an article pulled up of Yeonjun and Stray Kids' Changbin. A picture of the two of them was on the forefront of the digital article, smiling.</p><p>"He didn't know! We're just friends, not bros!" Yeonjun exclaimed.</p><p>"I don't believe you!" Huening Kai declared.</p><p>"Yeah! We don't believe you!" Soobin echoed.</p><p>Yeonjun gasped.</p><p>Taehyun sighed.</p><p>"I have a lot of friends," Yeonjun started. "But I'll never have bros like you guys."</p><p>"Bro," Beomgyu whispered.</p><p>"Bro," Huening Kai's voice hitched.</p><p>Soobin stared wide eyed.</p><p>Yeonjun opened his arms, and the for of them tackled each other in a large hug.</p><p>"Idiots," Taehyun sighed once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I wrote "Beomgyu shouted" it auto corrected "shouted" to "died" 😨 you tryna tell me something phone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Soobin-ah!!!!!!!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soobin being the center of everyone's attention</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kk182 requested:</p><p>"ahh this is so cute i’m curling up into a ball😭😭😭 can u please write all of txt cooing over soobin’s cuteness?? maybe??😭😭"</p><p>The chapter is basically this prompt, but taken further.... 😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hyung... help."</p><p>"Soobin-ah?" Taehyun sat up. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm in a car."</p><p>Taehyun frowned. "Elaborate."</p><p>"Well... I'm being kidnapped."</p><p>Taehyun's eyes shot open. He bolted up, reaching for his shoes and keys.</p><p>"You're being kidnapped?" He asked urgently.</p><p>The other members' heads snapped up, eyes widening. They scrambled to grab their stuff.</p><p>"Yes, well- er- not exactly?"</p><p>"What are you saying, Soobin?" Taehyun asked.</p><p>"Well, I'm in the back of  Donghae-sunbaenim and Eunhyuk-sunbaenim's car? From Super Junior sunbaenim? After our shoot for Music Bank they just grabbed me and ran?"</p><p>"Taehyun quickly relayed the information to the other members.</p><p>Yeonjun's face twisted into a frown.</p><p>"They can't take Soobin! Soobinnie's ours!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Beomgyu threw his fists in the air as they loaded into their car.</p><p>Huening Kai grabbed the steering wheel.</p><p>"Buckle up," he yelled, before gunning it.</p><p>Beomgyu dialed a number. The phone rang, before the person on the other side picked up.</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>"Jin-sunbaenim!" Beomgyu wailed.</p><p>"Beomgyu?! What's wrong?! And I told you to call me hyung!"</p><p>"Super Junior sunbaenim took Soobin!" Beomgyu wailed, sobbing loudly.</p><p>"WHAT?! Don't worry Beommie, we're on our way. We'll solve it. Where are you right now?"</p><p>"We're in the car," Beomgyu sniffled. "On our way to Music Bank."</p><p>Jin let out a few curses.</p><p>"YAH! JUNGKOOK! EVERYONE! GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR! YOU HEARD HIM, RIGHT? THEY'VE GOT SOOBIN!"</p><p>"YES HYUNG!"</p><p>The call ended.</p><p>Beomgyu wiped away his tears, before beaming triumphantly.</p><p>"That was some good acting, hyung," Yeonjun astonished. "You could put professionals to shame."</p><p>"Good job, Beomgyu-ah," Taehyun nodded.</p><p>"If it gets BTS sunbaenims to help quicker, then I can cry all  day!" Beomgyu puffed his chest slightly in pride.</p><p>When they arrived at Music Bank, BTS were already there, waiting for them.</p><p>On cue, TXT forced themselves to burst into tears before their senior group saw them.</p><p>"Oh, babies," Jin hurried to them, the rest of BTS in tow. He, Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook scooped them all into huge hugs.</p><p>"We just called Super Junior," Namjoon said. "They're bringing him back right now."</p><p>As if on cue, a car came pulling up to their area before stopping. A door opened, before a grumbling Donghae and reluctant Eunhyuk sidled out and opened the door for a slightly traumatized and confused Soobin.</p><p>"Soobinnie!" Yeonjun wailed, launching himself at the older.</p><p>Soobin looked absolutely bewildered as the rest of TXT came piling in, sobbing and clutching on to him like a lifeline.</p><p>"It was fun while it lasted," Donghae sighed.</p><p>"He was so cute," Eunhyuk muttered.</p><p>BTS glared at them.</p><p>"They're all cute, really," Eunhyuk continued.</p><p>"Yeah," Donghae nodded forlornly. "Cute kids."</p><p>"We should've taken all of them," Eunhyuk commented.</p><p>"Yeah," Donghae nodded.</p><p>"Okay that's it!" Jin said loudly. "Off you go!"</p><p>He pushed them back to their car.</p><hr/><p>Back at the dorms, TXT were in a cuddle pile, with Soobin in the center. Beomgyu and Yeonjun were on either side of him, with Taehyun spooning Beomgyu and Huening Kai spooning Yeonjun. Huening Kai, with his long arms, reached over to rub Soobin's belly.</p><p>Soobin giggled as their two eldest hyungs cooed at him.</p><p>Beomgyu buried his face in Soobin chest as Yeonjun dug his face into the tallest boy's shoulder.</p><p>Soobin yawned, causing all of them to coo due to his bunny-like features, before the boy attempted to rub his eyes.</p><p>Taehyun lightly pushed his hand away. "Rubbing your eyes will only irritate them," he lightly scolded.</p><p>Soobin grumbled before falling asleep. The members all watched him for a while, staring at his cute bunny like features, before they all started drifting to sleep themselves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kk182, I hope this fit to your satisfaction! I tried  my hardest! I wanted this fluffy but it sounded slightly creepy and a bit manipulative in a way. I assure you all though, this fic is purely crack!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>